


it's comfortable here

by sugarskrub



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, M/M, and florence shows up breifly but like, can i please get some fucking happy felben in this chat im sorry but i want FLUFFY, not enough to tag i dont think, there are brief mentionings of charlotte huxley aiden seth baldwin and goodwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskrub/pseuds/sugarskrub
Summary: Bennett and Felix have been in love for a very long time.
Relationships: Bennett/Felix Honikker
Kudos: 10





	it's comfortable here

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is super self indulgent and based lowkey on a daydream i had so here you go you get soft felben, they deserve each other

I’m in love with my best friend.

I mean, that’s not -- it’s not surprising, is it? It’s kind of a normal thing, actually.

When we were little, we met at the orphanage. I didn’t have a name for the first few years I was there, but when he came after the death of his parents, he called me ‘Bennett’. We were practically inseparable from that point on.

We didn’t want to be brothers, ever. Sure, we didn’t want to be separated, but…

Well, it didn’t end up as easy for us, anyway. Felix was adopted by a man called “Henry Huxley”, and I was left behind for years before being adopted by Florence.

Still, we kept in contact in other ways. School was a blessing, after all, and we met up before going every day. I could only thank the heavens above that we hadn’t been separated by time, because we’d always go together.

“Feliiiiiiiiiiiiix-!” I’d always bombard him with hugs in the morning, my skirt fluttering in the wind as I squished my face against his, always happy to see him.

“Jeez,” He’d always respond, gently hugging me back, “We have to get going, Bennett.”

And we would after a few moments of being in each other’s arms, hand in hand, walk together to school.

This morning was like any other, after all, but today I was looking forward to the end of the day. Florence and Mister Huxley were neighbors, after all -- Apparently, they’d known each other for a long time, too.

Though only a little after I’d gotten taken in by Florence, she’d gotten into an accident that left her legless and armless. I remember, then -- I remember when I introduced Felix to her, she was already like that. Uncle Baldwin and Goodwin, her little brothers, always came by to help, and they’d been like that since the beginning, but after that they pretty much moved into our house.

It wasn’t ever lonely again to be home.

Felix was right next door, too. Mister Huxley was in something called a… polyamorous relationship, I think, with Mister Aiden and Mister Seth. Mister Seth had two of his own kids -- both named Charlotte, they had pure white hair and white eyes. We called one Charlotte ‘Lotte’, she was kind of a brat. The other Charlotte -- sometimes Scarlett, her twin, was a lot softer and gentler -- apparently, she looked a lot different when they were little, having red hair. That’s why they call her Scarlett. But Charlotte and Lotte are nice. They’re my neighbors, and they’re Felix’s sisters!

It’s nice.

… Today, I remembered, we promised to spend time at my place. Felix promised to sleep over! And Mister Huxley and Mister Aiden and Mister Seth and Florence said it was fine, so we’d already set everything up for after school for him to come over.

“Bennett.” The teacher’s voice startled me out of my daydream, fingers slamming onto my desk.

Ah, I cowered immediately.

“... Um, Miss Teacher, you can’t slam on Bennett’s desk, remember?”

… Felix was always too good for me.

Still, we finished out the rest of our day practically uninterrupted, eating lunch with the Charlottes and heading home together, hand in hand.

“Felix, Felix, Felix--” 

“I know, I know, I already have my things packed, Bennett.”

I giggled, a warm smile on my face.

That smile on his face, too…

Aaaah, my heart could barely take it, you know?!

“We’re hoooooooome, Florence, Uncle Baldwin, Uncle Goodwin!”

And of course, I hear a voice call. “Ah, so you’ve brought little Felix over, then?”

“Just ‘cuz he’s short doesn’t mean you get to call him littleeeeeee…” I whine, but I know they’re just teasing.

Felix folds his arms and sighs.

“You really are quite the chaotic family.”

I just giggle again, wrapping my arms around him.

“Weeeeell, so’s yours.”

He can’t argue with that, after all.

Regardless, we spend our afternoon playing video games together in my room. There’s a small bowl filled with a bunch of chips and we take some water bottles, comfortably competing -- or not, some of it’s just him playing and me watching, or the other way around. It’s fun.

We have a good time.

By the time dinner’s called for -- by Goodwin -- we’re ready to eat, for sure. We munch on some food, and Felix goes off to take a bath while I simply hum in my room. We’re going to sleep on the floor together, we’ve already planned -- how else are we gonna sneak our games in the middle of the night?

Finally, bedtime rolls around and the door is shut and the lights out.

We lay down on the floor, and rather than play anything, Felix falls soundly asleep.

I find myself smiling next to him, playing with his hair.

His smile is warm as he slumbers, and he looks so happy.

I wonder when he got to be so happy?

When we were little, he was always so grumpy.

But now, he smiles so often.

I didn’t really notice back when we were little, but his smile is very kind.

Now I get to look at that face of his every day.

Aah, I love getting to be at his side--

While I’m thinking about that, he rolls over, wrapping an arm around me with force and pulling me against his chest.

“Felix--” I whisper, but he’s sound asleep.

I’m not going to be able to move, huh?

… He’s really strong. I’d have to maneuver quite delicately to escape, and I’m not really able to do that. It’s warm, but I can’t help but wonder if he’s going to wake up to my very red face.

“... Mm, Felix.”

Rather than argue, I nuzzle in comfortably.

What else am I supposed to do?

… It’s so self-indulgent of me, but still, I… 

Mm, it’s comfortable.

I fall into a blissful slumber in his arms, and wake up to a soft smile, and hands running through my hair.

… Maybe it’s not so self-indulgent after all.

I smile back.

“Good morning, Felix.” I croak out.

“Good morning, Bennett.” He smiles.

… It’s okay if we just lay like this for a while longer.

The world doesn’t matter, as long as we have each other.

We’ll be together forever, after all.


End file.
